


Three’s Company

by stargays



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargays/pseuds/stargays
Summary: Deanna suggests a new way to have a fun time to her partner, Tasha.
Relationships: Deanna Troi/Tasha Yar/Beverly Crusher
Kudos: 4





	Three’s Company

Deanna was a rather kinky woman, something you probably wouldn’t gather just by seeing her or even knowing her. Tasha, her partner, didn’t even know this until three months into their relationship when the Betazoid began experimenting in the bedroom.

The usual toys and change of setting were things the blonde had grown used to and thoroughly enjoyed. But Deanna wanted more— she wanted to have fun and to let go completely. 

She wanted to introduce a third person into their sex life, not for every time, but simply for special occasions. Tasha was incredibly open to the idea, and even excited about it. 

For weeks, the two thought and thought as to who they would introduce into their intimacy. They pondered on a random woman from a Holodeck simulation, then decided they’d rather someone they were more comfortable with. 

But, seeing as both were lesbians, their options were slightly limited. They briefly considered Ensign McKnight as a possible candidate, but quickly went back on it seeing as neither of them knew her very well. There were a few officers of Security that they also considered, but none of them seemed to fit. 

That was until one day, someone caught Deanna’s eye. And that someone was Doctor Beverly Crusher. 

They had been on a mission, put on an away team together with Riker and Worf, to investigate an accident scene. Beverly, of course, was there to help the injured people of that planet. Deanna was there to help, if needed, and to make sure they could trust the survivors. 

But the Counselor felt rather distracted, mind focused on nothing but the redhead and how perfectly she would fit her current needs and wants. 

That evening, she presented her findings to her partner proudly, finally having found the solution to their problem. Tasha was equally as ecstatic. 

Deanna found a way to slyly invite the Doctor to dinner, which was accepted without suspicion. Of course she wouldn’t do anything against the woman’s wishes, but she was really hoping she was as open to this as they were. 

The evening of their dinner, the couple decided to get ready together in the Betazoid’s quarters. They dressed nicely, yet still casually, following the dresscode guidelines that Deanna had set. Tasha wore a simple black jumpsuit, the cut in the front low enough to show off a little skin. Deanna wore a skin tight red dress, one that hugged every curve she possessed in the best possible ways. 

The blonde could barely keep their eyes off her. It was already hard enough knowing what the future possibly held for them, mind racing at every possible scenario. But with their girlfriend looking like that? She could die. 

Beverly arrived on time, the doorbell chiming her arrival. Deanna voiced approval for her entrance, a figure coming into view only seconds later. 

The Doctor wore an emerald green dress, one that clung to her in some places and flowed in others. Her ginger hair was curled loosely, framing her face, and she wore minimal makeup that flattered her highly. 

“Evening, Counselor.” she says, lips tilted up in a smile. 

“Please, call me Deanna. No need for formality here.”

“Well, then; evening, Deanna.” the redhead fixes herself with a soft chuckle. 

Her gaze shifts, meeting that of Lieutenant Yar’s. The brunette notices this, stepping out of the way for the other to come into view fully. 

“I asked Tasha to join us for dinner. I hope you don’t mind that.” Troi explains. 

“No problem at all. I love the company.” the Doctor assures with a smile. 

The three of them sit and enjoy a wonderful pasta dish from Earth, a recipe the Captain had programmed a while back. He claimed it was one of his favorites from a country called Italy, and insisted the crew must try it when they got the chance. 

Once finished, and table cleaned, Deanna brings over a bottle of alcohol similar to wine, and three glasses. She pours them each a significant amount, the deep red liquid practically sparkling. 

“I figured after the week we had that we deserved a little drink.” she says with a smile, sitting back down in her chair. 

“So, Deanna,” the ginger says, pausing to take a sip of her drink. “Why did you invite me here tonight?”

Tasha looks over at the Betazoid, meeting her gaze for a moment, cheeks flushed. Was she going to say it outright?

“We just... wanted to get to know you better, is all.” she responds simply, her smile as innocent as she could muster. 

She could sense that the Doctor was growing slightly suspicious, curious of the couple’s intentions. Hopefully she wouldn’t ask too many questions before the alcohol kicked in. Her hope was that it would loosen the redhead up, allowing her to be more comfortable with the idea of a threesome. It was a bit... taboo. 

The three drank almost two bottles of the wine-like drink between them, each feeling rather tipsy. The alcohol content was much higher than that of Earthly wine, so it didn’t take much to make you drunk. 

With the alcohol came a new wave of confidence in the Counselor, her mind full of nothing but images of the three of them in her bed together. God, how perfect that would be. And from what she could sense, Tasha was feeling the same way. 

“Forgive me for saying this, Beverly, but you’re a very beautiful woman.” Deanna says, voice soft as silk. 

The redhead, having not expected the compliment, bit her lower lip gently as her cheeks flushed. 

“You really think so?” Crusher asks, leaning her head on her hand, elbow rested on the table. 

“I really do,” the Counselor answers, “And I can assure you Tasha feels the same way.”

The blonde’s cheeks blush as both women look at them, gaze falling to their glass shyly. 

“Is that so?” the redhead chimes in. 

Tasha looks back up, nodding their head. “Oh, yes. You’re stunning.”

Deanna could tell that the Doctor was beginning to realize her place there, and she could tell that she was excited about it. 

“You know,” the brunette begins, hand trailing underneath the table to rest on top of the ginger’s thigh, “It’s a pity we haven’t been alone together before.”

Beverly’s body tenses slightly, feeling her body grow incredibly warm. “And why is that?”

“Because I would’ve had you pinned underneath me on my bed much sooner.” 

The confidence in those words caught the ginger off guard, heart stopping for a moment as she tried to process it. Pink lips remained parted, almost as if she had wanted to say something. 

“Oh, poor baby. So speechless.” Deanna says in a tone that drove Beverly up the wall, causing her to press her thighs together. 

And the Betazoid was well aware that her efforts to turn her on were working. She could practically smell the arousal radiating from her. 

“It’s rather cute, actually.” Tasha adds, a smirk on her lips. 

“Hmph,” the ginger huffs out, burying her head in her hands shyly. 

The brunette’s hand slides further up the Doctor’s thigh, fingers digging in slightly. This elicits a gasp from her, head snapping up to look at the woman. 

“You fucker.” she finally gets out, barely having been able to say anything at all. 

Deanna laughs devilishly, leaning in to whisper in her ear. “Is that so?” 

Beverly doesn’t respond, cheeks bright red, as a shiver ran up her spine. She breaks her stare to look at the blonde, their blue eyes focused intently on her own chest. At least this dress made her breasts look nice. 

“Come on, Doctor... I know none of those men you’ve been with have ever made you feel even as half as good as we can make you feel.” the Betazoid says, pressing a gentle kiss on the woman’s exposed neck. 

“Fuck you,” the ginger breathes out, eyes rested shut. 

“I bet you’d love that, wouldn’t you?” Troi teases her, pulling away to watch her reaction. 

Beverly doesn’t answer, swallowing hard as she felt the arousal grow between her thighs. She was already soaked, just from the way that woman was speaking to her. The confidence she exuded was sexy, and it was something she couldn’t ignore any longer. 

“I really would.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” the Betazoid says, standing from her chair quickly. She holds a hand our for the redhead, leading her over to the bedroom. Tasha follows them, adjusting the lights to allow a bit of brightness while still being dim. 

Deanna pushes the Doctor to the bed gently, a sultry look in her eyes. She turns to the blonde, reaching her hands out for the other to take, pulling them in closely. She kisses them deeply, hands rested on their chest for a moment before sliding the straps of their jumpsuit down. Tasha’s hands reach around to unzip their girlfriend’s dress as she does this, both pulling their clothes off rather quickly. 

Beverly watches this intently, teeth encased over her bottom lip. She could feel herself grow more hot and bothered as the two’s kiss intensifies, unable to keep her eyes off of their half-naked bodies. 

Taking the lead, the blonde unclasps the Betazoid’s bra and allows it to slide off onto the floor beneath them. Their hands reach up to massage them gently, lips leaving the woman’s to trail down her neck. Deanna’s dark painted lips remained parted, heavy breaths escaping her audibly, as her dark eyes shifted over to watch the Doctor. 

Pulling the blonde off of her, she whispers something into their ear before turning to face the ginger. The two approach her slowly, both with lust in their eyes. 

“Get in the middle of the bed,” Deanna commands, dark eyes gazing down on her. 

“Why?” she asks confidently, meeting the woman’s eyes. 

“You ask a lot of questions, Doctor. Because I said so, that’s why.”

Beverly doesn’t speak, but doesn’t move either. She keeps her gaze steady, expression blank. 

Deanna shares a look with her partner before leaning down to be face to face with the woman.

“We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. I much prefer the easier way.” 

The ginger snickers softly, stopping herself as the brunette’s expression shifts. Before she could even register it, a hand was pressed firmly against her throat. She could still breathe, but it was enough to excite her and cause her to momentarily hold her breath. 

“I’ll say this again, brat,” she says, tone stern, “We can do this the easy way, or the hard way.”

“I’ll take the easy way.”

Deanna’s hand retracts from her throat, pointing to the center of the bed. “Move.”

Beverly does just that, sitting herself in the center of the large bed. The brunette crawls on after, sitting next to her. Taking her hand, she turns the ginger’s head towards her and pulls her in for a kiss. Hands move to unzip her dress, pulling it off of her excitedly. She was trying to hide how desperate she was, wanting to be in control, but couldn’t help herself. 

The Doctor’s hands tangle in her hair as their kiss deepens, feeling the cool air against her skin as her dress is stripped from her. She feels the woman’s hands move to unclasp her bra and pull it off, throwing it somewhere beside her. 

With her eyes closed at this point, Crusher didn’t realize that the blonde had finally joined them. That was until she felt a few gentle kisses press against her chest that she found this out, a soft grunt escaping her. Tasha’s lips then moved to suck gently on a hardened nipple, pulling it gently before allowing it to slip from her mouth. 

Deanna’s tongue found its way into her mouth, pressing against her own, as her hand fondled her other breast. Beverly allows a few moans to leave her, muffled by the Betazoid’s mouth. 

It wasn’t long before Tasha got impatient, kisses trailing down the woman’s pale body until they reached her hips. They traced the lace there for a moment before sliding her underwear down and off, pushing her thighs apart. 

They could smell her, a strong but sweet smell, causing their own core to ache. Giving her no time to think, the Lieutenant positions themselves and licks up her sex slowly to taste her. 

Deanna’s mouth was taking its turn on the redhead, nipping and sucking at the skin on her neck and collarbones, while her hand pulled and twisted one of her nipples. 

It wasn’t long before Tasha began fucking her with their tongue, beginning a pattern of flicks against it. A moan forced its way out of Beverly, eyes squeezing shut as the pleasure took over her. 

The couple had their way with the Doctor, the Betazoid stimulating her upper half while the blonde took care of everything else. They could feel the redhead grow accustomed to the pace, switching it up slightly to throw her off. 

A while later, Tasha decided to experiment by sliding a single finger into her soaking entrance, pumping it in and out of her slowly. Beverly throws her head back with a moan of the blonde’s name, hips bucking down instinctively. 

Yar fucks her slowly for a while, warming her up, before inserting another finger and picking up the pace. Their tongue continues flicking against her clit steadily, bringing her closer and closer to her climax. 

“If you keep fucking me like that, I’m going to cum.” she warns, chest rising and falling with her breaths. 

Deanna’s mouth becomes preoccupied with a breast, a hand reached up to grasp the woman’s neck as the other began fucking her harder, faster. 

“God, it feels so good,” Beverly moans out, hips grinding down against the blonde’s movements. 

It wasn’t long until the ginger reached her climax, eyes snapping open to gaze at the brunette as her entire body shook. Deanna took this in, hand holding her face to keep her looking at her as she came. 

Tasha kept their pace through her orgasm, not letting up until she was finished. Beverly then pulls them up with what little strength she had, kissing them passionately. Her tongue pushes into the blonde’s mouth, tasting herself.

Deanna watches this, feeling the heat grow between her legs tenfold. She sits back, legs spread, and touches herself gently through her underwear. It wasn’t until a moan escaped her that the two parted, two sets of eyes on her. 

“Oh, Deanna,” Beverly says, voice raspy from how loud she’d been. “You’re so fucking needy, hm? Unable to keep control of yourself from having to watch them fuck me— from having to watch me cum.”

The Betazoid hadn’t been expecting this, a desperate moan forcing its way out as her hips twitched. 

Beverly tsks softly, shaking her head slowly at the pitiful sight. “You’re so pathetic, Deanna. So desperate and soaked, I can practically see it from here. I know Tasha can smell you just as much as I can.”

Deanna blushes, gaze shifting to look at her partner before looking at the redhead again. 

“Please, Doctor... I need you inside of me, I need you to fuck me, please.”

The ginger wastes no time switching positions, moving to sit between the woman’s legs. Gentle fingers feel her wetness, dragging it up to coat her clit before drawing lazy circles there. 

Tasha gives attention to her breasts, knowing just how aroused it makes her to have them sucked and played with. Deanna was in absolute heaven. 

She was rather loud in bed, something that shocked the blonde when they’d first had sex with her. Beverly, though surprised, more so enjoyed it than anything, doing everything she could to make the woman moan for her. 

It didn’t take long for her to cum, simply overwhelmed with her environment and the sensations she was being given by both people. It was amazing. 

Once finished with her own orgasm, the Betazoid and Doctor turn their attention to the blonde. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” they said, cheeks flushed slightly. 

“Why? I know you want us to fuck you.” their girlfriend says, eyeing them. 

Tasha bites their lower lip, eyes shifting from the two women. 

“I know they do. It’s so obvious...” Beverly says, leaning in towards them. 

“Don’t you just want us to pleasure you together? I know you’ve been thinking about it all night.”

The blonde nods simply, blue eyes gazing into the redhead’s. They shut moments later as she kisses them, pushing them down onto the bed. 

Moments later they part, the weight of both women leaving the bed as Tasha sits up to try and find out what they were doing. 

They had approached the computer station, usually where replicated meals and drinks were prepared. Deanna mutters something quietly to the Doctor, eliciting a chuckle from her, and asks for something called ‘Tasha’s special gift’. That woman. 

The brunette returns, wasting no time before pulling the blonde into a kiss, trying to keep them occupied as Beverly gets ready. 

Not long after did Tasha feel a presence between her legs, hands caressing their thighs gently before their underwear was slid off. Deanna breaks the kiss, allowing the blonde to view one of the hottest sights they’d ever seen: Beverly wearing a harness with a blue strap on attached. 

She moves in closer, toy in hand, before teasing the Lieutenant’s entrance with it. Her hips push forward, sliding the toy inside of them swiftly, before stopping for a moment to allow them to get used to the size. She then sets a pace, thrusting the toy in and out of them as the brunette kisses them once again. 

Yar pulls away from their girlfriend, panting slightly, and gazes up at them with hazy eyes. 

“Deanna,” they breathe out, hands reaching out for her. “I need you touching me... Please.”

Without saying a word, one of her hand trails down to rub at their clit, causing them to moan out loudly. 

With the added stimulation, Tasha feels themself growing closer and closer to climax. With Beverly fucking them as good as she was, and Troi giving ample attention to their clit, they were bound to explode any moment now. 

And they did, a string of profanities leaving their lips as their body shook intensely. The two stop their motions, allowing the blonde to fully calm down before pulling them into an embrace. 

And that’s where the three of them stayed— cuddling naked on Deanna’s bed.


End file.
